<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>破茧 by toudibot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433350">破茧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toudibot/pseuds/toudibot'>toudibot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toudibot/pseuds/toudibot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*公式光（食罪灵化）×爱梅特赛尔克。<br/>*是车。<br/>*内含（疑似）触手要素。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch &amp; Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>破茧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>众人皆知，诺弗兰特不会再有夜晚降临了。夺目到不详的天穹不知疲倦地散发着辉光，那片纯白之中缓慢流动着浅淡的金色，像云层或水的倒影，足够延长每一个遥望着它的生命所承受的苦难时光。<br/>
再后来，谈论永昼的灵魂也不复存在了。在尚未被吞没的柯露西亚岛的上空，由曾是灵光卫的领导者所升起的山石之中，聚集着大片罕见而绚丽的黑色，它如同某种流体一般爬动着，凝成一个巨型的茧，与光芒接触的边缘则是不规则的断层，细碎的漆黑方块在那里闪烁，阻隔了一切动或静，生或死的事物。<br/>
那是这世间仅存的黑夜了。</p><p>若是有虔诚的人来此追寻最后的旅途，可能有机会遥望到那一位为世界带来希望与绝望的暗之战士——最后的灵光卫正浮在巨茧的上空，丝毫未被其阻隔的整个陷于黑暗。他扇动着圣洁的羽翼，宛如一只落入深海的飞鸟，缠绕着他的无穷尽的光辉转眼之间就再看不见了。<br/>
光与暗的结合令人唾弃，也心生信仰。</p><p>他们无法确认那究竟是否为灵光卫的巢穴，就连它的创造者无影爱梅特赛尔克的存在也无人知晓，昔日的战士同样不知道，化身为怪物的他已然丧失了“认知存在”这一机能。</p><p>对于爱梅特赛尔克来说，起初与灵光卫在亚马乌罗提度过的时间是糟糕的，过分强烈的光芒几乎照亮了深海中的幻影都市，驱使力量过后的残留物无法用海水净化，在宁静的街道上四处留下可见白色斑驳。爱梅特赛尔克不得不重新考虑安置灵光卫的地点，除了日光难以企及的黑风海的深处，诺弗兰特再没有什么地方能让他安稳地休息了。<br/>
耐心的挑选毫无意义，于是他只是随意地，在不会有人打扰的空中筑起了有形的黑夜。比起称之为巢穴，那更接近于牢笼。只有创造者和灵光卫能够穿越的巨茧的表层之下，暗影正笼罩着远古都城的幻象，遭到扭曲的空间望不到边界，却是静谧到怪物的足音都清晰可闻。</p><p>暗之战士所化的灵光卫与普通食罪灵的习性并不相近，多数的时间里，他都只是在过去踏足过的场所中游荡，或是同无影一起在茧内长久地睡去。他不太需要进食，也不热衷于增加同伴。不过这对爱梅特赛尔克没有什么影响，他的意志和行动都不再重要，毕竟末日的大食罪灵只需要存在于此，就是灾祸本身。</p><p>让爱梅特赛尔克认真感到困扰的是，灵光卫的情绪——或者说是本能，正处在一个不算稳定的状态。他偶尔会像真正的怪物那样大肆造成不可逆的破坏，大多集中在无影的身上。爱梅特赛尔克看不透这究竟是出于英雄残留的人类意识，还是过量的以太波动造成的暂时性失常。</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克抓住贯穿胸腔的利刃，那由光属性以太构成的投枪对他的灵魂造成了疼痛以外的负担，他将那物一点点地从体内抽离，整根拔出之后，附着在空洞上的光斑并不会立刻消散，这使他的伤口愈合的过程很不顺利。<br/>
他随手丢掉那根长枪，它在落地之前就破碎了，发出类似碎冰断裂的声响。他抬头望向空中被囚禁在以太牢狱里的怪物，对方总算停止了刺耳的嘶鸣，缩成一团不再挣扎了，过量释放的力量宛如泛光的水银，从他身体的各处溢出，渗入到周围的暗影之中。</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克观察了一会，因吸收冥界之力而膨胀变异的身躯骤然回缩，恢复成原本的人形。几束残存的赤红结晶体缠绕在他的双臂与法杖上，像是生长在断崖的花。<br/>
他用了点时间治愈胸前的损伤，随后抬手解除了对怪物的禁锢。如同从刚从卵中孵化似的，对方缓慢地睁开双眼，那对在食罪灵化后依旧维持着湖蓝色的眼睛是他身上仅有的色彩了。失重感使他伸展了羽翼，却也没有扇动，只是理所当然地悬浮着降落到地上。</p><p>他俯视着爱梅特赛尔克。</p><p>灵光卫的体型较人类来说显得巨大，身上可见兽化的部分，但整体还维持着与人相近的姿态，如果是见过暗之战士的人，大概一眼就能辨别出这是由谁转变的。只不过即使保留了许多本来的特征，他毫无生气的模样也只会让人联想到停滞和死亡。</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克的脸迎上了光辉，他稍微别开头，嘴角微微下垂，却是没有更多有波澜的情绪了。<br/>
“愿意老实点了？”他问。</p><p>怪物没有应答，只是跪下来，凑过去贴近无影的身体。他的鼻梁和侧颊挨上了男人的肩膀，就那样好似亲昵的蹭了几下。这在爱梅特赛尔克眼中决不是什么可爱的举动，有野兽在嗅他的气味，他只能这样思考。<br/>
这种想法很快得到了验证，灵光卫伸出被银白甲片覆盖的双手抓住了他，那尖锐的指尖划破了刚刚复原的衣物，并不柔软的外袍之下的黑色薄布被撕开，胸膛上的破洞已经看不到痕迹了，它完好的像是从培养皿当中取出的崭新肉体。</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克没有表示抵触或是应许，战斗过后的他总是疲于这样。尚未学会控制力道的食罪灵捏的他浑身骨骼都嘎吱作响，在衣物开口的末端，浅却长的划伤缓缓渗出血液。<br/>
如同被血腥味吸引的肉食动物，灵光卫微张开嘴，进行着没有生存意义的呼吸行为，那是他保留下来的作为人类的习惯之一。基本失去了血色的舌头贴上了由自己造成的伤口，那个躯体对怪物来说过于矮小，他仅能用尖端浅浅地触碰。<br/>
少许粘滑的，发着微光的唾液混入了暗红的血，取而代之地附着在伤口上，爱梅特赛尔克的身体僵硬起来，神情也不再全是淡漠，他放开了手中的长杖，任它摔在地上，滚出一段距离，最终连同主人胳膊上被按碎的结晶一起化作雾状消散了。<br/>
包含暗之力的体液使灵光卫陷入了某种和交战相近的亢奋状态，他的舌尖抵在皮肉的裂口处来回滑动，进一步撕开了它。他仔细地舔掉每一滴血珠，又流连在富有弹性的肌肉上，推挤着乳晕，从中暴露出的乳尖被涎水润湿，那颗肉粒逐渐勃起，他开始针对性地拨弄它。</p><p>失温却柔软的舌在无影的胸口上留下了大片的水迹，纯白荧光的液体漫到黑袍上，比起对方实质性的举动，这些光更让他感受到了侵犯。爱梅特赛尔克的身体被捏在掌心，双脚被迫悬空，他抓上食罪灵的手指，从唇中挤出了几个沙哑的音节，“停下，好凉，脏死了。”</p><p>食罪灵的动作随即停止了，他收回舌头注视着手中的人。爱梅特赛尔克对此不感到奇怪，在他所知的范围内，暗之战士确实存在并未彻底食罪灵化的部分，他通常听得懂人语，并在极少见的时刻会开口讲话，那种声音不像是声带引导出来的，而是沉闷的，类似于隔着玻璃和水，去听落入其中的精密机械在损坏之前的震动。<br/>
不知是否由于刚刚遭到制服，亦或是被男人展现的厌恶牵扯到了神经，此刻的怪物显得乖顺了许多，他不再用唾液玷污对方的躯体，手上的力度同时松去几分。爱梅特赛尔克得到了一些空隙，拧紧眉毛去看胸前的狼藉，细密的暗色粒子携着幽光，环绕上包裹在皮革中的手指，他没有触碰，而是隔出一段距离在伤处曲起指节。那些体液因此遭遇了灭顶之灾，犹如被丢弃到冰窟中的极光，顷刻间凝成晶簇，崩碎，瓦解，从皮肉上脱落下来。</p><p>这个场景让灵光卫激动不已，他重新贴紧男人，倒是没有继续舔舐了。几缕白光从他的周身探出，那是有形体的，类似于绳索，它们小心地攀上无影的身躯，在触到肌肤的一刻就绷紧了。爱梅特赛尔克治疗伤口的动作不得不中断，他一点也不想碰这些东西，绳子顺应这份踌躇，吸收为纵容，从上下两端勒住了饱满的胸肌，使其愈发隆起。光线的前端环上微微凸出的乳晕，放松力道又缓慢收紧，反复几次，充血的乳头泛出些嫣红的色泽，那抹艳色很快扩散到周围的皮肤上，在怪物的指下发起热来。</p><p>察觉到身体比往常更加热衷于给予回应，爱梅特赛尔克感到一阵难堪，他低垂着头，掩在发丝下的眼瞳中有怒意明灭，整个身躯压抑着，尝试从正面与负面的情绪断层中逃离。每截绳索都在他身上寻到了温热的好去处，继而有节奏地挤弄胸部，拉扯乳尖，由外向内推挤。爱梅特赛尔克的眼睑颤了颤，突然觉得这有点可笑。<br/>
即便是保留了一部分意识，灵光卫也不再属于智慧生物了。爱梅特赛尔克尚有耐心去观察，对方一系列本能的行为下可能夹带的理性的踪迹。至少现在没有，他显然弄不清人类和以太，雄性和雌性的区别，只是单方面的向他的缔造者，佐迪亚克的使徒身上索求更多暗影的气息。</p><p>“就算你再怎么努力，”爱梅特赛尔克抑遏喘息的声线比本音更为低沉，他把每个字眼衔在牙齿与舌尖上，再狠狠丢到空气里中，“……也挤不出东西来的，笨·蛋。”</p><p>他总算舍得抬起眼皮去看一眼身前的家伙了，灵光卫睁着一对淡蓝的眸子，偏过头，似乎在试着理解话语的含义。爱梅特赛尔克咂了下舌，又低下头来，和怪物的交谈让他觉得疲倦，在没有任何其他生命去窥视的空间内，不论是言语还是行为，或是企图压抑和爆发的意志，他所表露的一切都只会显得可悲且多余。<br/>
带来末日的两个灵魂，在空无一人的大地上空，仅有肢体的交流说不定更为妥当。</p><p>灵光卫到底是没太听懂无影表达的意思，操纵着正拉拽对方乳头的两根光绳，它们像是通体细长的爬行生物那般抬起前端，在男人的谛视下，应为头部的位置膨大了少许，蓦地，吐出了蛇信。<br/>
爱梅特赛尔克的呼吸停滞了一瞬，嵌在虹膜中的瞳孔收缩起来，“喂……”他没能说下去，下唇打着颤抽了口气，有绳子掐紧了乳头边缘的薄肉，那两条探出的信子对准上面的小孔，毫不迟疑地钻了进去。<br/>
提高了音色的呻吟被碾碎在喉管里，爱梅特赛尔克用力喘了几下，唇角残留的讥讽消失无踪了。他绷起的四肢哆嗦着，鞋尖碰不到地面，只有双手能借上力，锋利的指套在灵光卫的手上抠出几道抓痕，只不过较软的部分被甲片覆着，冷硬的摩擦声尤其令人生厌。<br/>
可他很难松开手了，没有支点的身体会脱离掌控。爱梅特赛尔克开始思考是否有过于宠溺这只怪物了，战斗的消耗本该在暖和的绒垫中补充，即便没有，剩余的魔力也足够他当场把这荒唐的画面炸成一片废墟，用漆黑浑浊的，对方热切盼望的暗系以太凝成箭矢或锁链，捆住他的脖子及肢体，切断光线，将翅膀牢牢钉在地上。</p><p>然而爱梅特赛尔克没有那么做，就像他的多数抉择那样。目光所及诺弗兰特的所有惨状都是由他亲自编写的剧本，包括唐突闯入的英雄，因一个念头，一场意外，一份期望，一点迷惘，他目睹了他的身影在独木舟上歪歪斜斜，最终毫不意外地被卷进深渊，跌入了既定的结局。<br/>
他想如果要把自己对怪物的情感割裂出来，大抵是怜悯多余厌恶的，或许还有些别的什么，在漫长的时光中被他一点点封存，丢在角落，不断有火烧灼，在上面积起厚重的灰烬，那现在已经说不清了。</p><p>空气中浮现的细小结晶破碎成粉末，只是少量的，被灵光卫察觉到了。他将其理解成了鼓励，外形锋利实则柔韧的信子在小孔中抽动起来，它们就像真的光线那样，没有具体的粗细和形状，不会带来过分的疼痛，却远比视觉上覆盖的更广。正在承受奸淫的乳粒比平时胀大了一圈，因里外同时的逼迫扭曲变形，红的几近滴出血来。爱梅特赛尔克小幅度地挣动着，那是与理性无关的反应了，他把额头抵在灵光卫的手指上，埋住脸，凌乱的换气声在间隙中逃窜，散开异样的高热。<br/>
他确认到一个事实，虽说效率低到可以忽略不计，但插在自己输乳管中的东西确实在吸收他的以太。</p><p>这使爱梅特赛尔克感到了一丝懊恼，充斥热度的情绪炙烤着理智的弦，他渴望些凉薄的东西，例如食罪灵的躯体，于是他偏过头，让脸颊贴在鳞甲上，留下数道痕迹的双手挪动着，勾紧了支点。<br/>
被汲取以太的感受即便薄弱，但到底是集中在此刻的性感带上的，刺状的光积极地进行着探索，深入早已被肉体遗弃的狭小通道，每当它们抽离时，魔力的丢失都会让爱梅特赛尔克产生那里真的被榨出了体液的联想。</p><p>灵光卫用指尖划开了无影下身的衣物，几根绳子攀上大腿，扯去摇摇欲坠的布料。它们从腿根绕上腰腹，聚集到硬挺的性器上。下方囊袋中的两颗球体被分别缠住，接下来是柱体的根部，浮起的脉络轮廓，冠状沟的里侧，再到龟头平滑的表皮，利落且细致地掌握住整根男性器官。剩余的一截在顶端的孔洞处戳弄，那里刚被碰到就溢出了几滴前液，颤巍巍地滚落下来。体液给予了绳索适当的刺激，它们变得活跃，抚弄起那物的每一处细节。<br/>
即使紧贴着微凉的甲片，爱梅特赛尔克脸上病态的潮红也没褪去半点，眼睑烫得发酸，只得低垂着，半掩着罕见失神的金色瞳仁，他眨了眨眼，分出注意力投向下身。吊在半空本就无法通畅循环的血液大量涌向那里，掀起阵阵酸麻的无力感。他的腰腹被不停抚摸，膝盖不自然地曲起，双脚晃动两下，试图在足下创造一个可供踩踏的台面，然而食罪灵抓住了乱动的部位，用几根绳子将腿拉得大开。重心的偏移使得爱梅特赛尔克上身后仰，倚靠在对方的掌心上，勉强挂着的兜帽彻底从发上滑落，他的头还是固执地偏开了。</p><p>两条腿被高高拽起，直到下面的穴眼完全暴露，绳索爬往那里，扒住边缘的褶皱向外侧撑开，爱梅特赛尔克显然无法在这种状态下放松下身的肌肉，入口抗拒地绞得死紧，不让空气寻到一丝缝隙。绳子椭圆的头部在上面乱戳半天，没能成功进入。</p><p>灵光卫的动作变得缓慢，好像陷入了困惑的情绪。爱梅特赛尔克察觉到缘由，尝试在获得的余裕中放松自己，他不擅长做这种事，也就没什么显著的成果，但或多或少，阻止了对方随时可能来临的粗鲁行径。<br/>
有异物钻进了体内，内壁包裹上去，却很难概括出形状，得偿所愿的怪物将肉洞扒得更开，在私密的内部开辟疆土。食罪灵无法理解无影下身唯一的小洞并不是用来性交的，也就不懂得扩张的含义，他只是纯粹而蛮横的，想将这个部位打开到可以接纳自己的程度。</p><p>好在爱梅特赛尔克的身体姑且处于不错的状态，在缺乏技巧的捣弄下仍是分泌出肠液，使入侵者得以破开阻碍，进入到深处。穴口随即被撑到极限，过多的摩擦感带来从里侧遭受敲击般的钝痛。那点液体太少了，爱梅特赛尔克想。</p><p>他忍耐了一会，抬起手臂，咬住套手甲的尖端，侧过头将手套扯了下来。那只裸露出来的手探到下半身，略过阴茎，触上红肿升温的入口，嫩肉瑟缩着，尚有一丝空隙。<br/>
“……你……先拿出来。”他还是丢下话来，然而距离灵光卫完全听懂还需要点时间。于是爱梅特赛尔克咬住下唇，压低呼吸，如同即将从体内剥离弹片那样，扯住那根乱动的绳子用力拽了出来。<br/>
粗上一截的前端直接脱离，类似排泄的体验让爱梅特赛尔克泄露了短促的低吟。被扒住的穴口不能进行收缩，空气接触到肠壁，是微凉的。他的腿部肌肉抽搐着，绷平的脚面差点踢到灵光卫的脸。他用嫌恶去掩饰羞愧，松开绳索，将其整根手指埋进穴内。<br/>
主动打开身体，磨平弱点的防御，使其变得顺从而服帖，只为适应一场与爱欲都无关的侵占。即便是出于减少肉体损伤的思考，这个过程也显得愚蠢至极。爱梅特赛尔克需要在每一次用自己的手进行开拓的时候为此想一个理由，那必定是荒谬的，甚至连辩论馆的申请表都填写不上。<br/>
所以他比预想中更早的停止了动作，抽出的手指垂在身侧，表皮和肠道差不多湿润了。灵光卫撤去了穴口处多余的绳子，让男人平躺到地面上，他趴伏下来，收起巨大的翅膀罩住身体。<br/>
爱梅特赛尔克在掀起的气流和强烈的光辉下闭上眼，再次睁开的时候，怪物如同第一次破茧那样跪在他的身前。他重塑了身形，外表没有变化，只是体型小上许多。<br/>
那显然是失败了，现在的灵光卫仍有加雷安男性的两三倍高大，本该停滞的光属性以太正在他的身躯内狂乱地流动，仿佛下一刻就要冲破外壳再生出些奇形怪状的器官。</p><p>灵光卫的呼吸夹杂着怪异的低吼声，听上去颇为痛苦。他没有去补救这次的失败，而是迫不及待地压到无影的身上，用身体去蹭他。<br/>
爱梅特赛尔克嫌弃地往后撤了撤，又被按在地上动弹不得，他仰起脸，视线逃离白光，在上方无尽的黑夜中游移。怪物挤到他的腿间，一根苍白的阴茎从下身的鳞片下探出头，顶在男人的屁股上。龟头戳开臀缝，却碍于尺寸无论如何都无法达到目的，那不断地尝试让无影难得紧张，一阵阵电击似的麻痒从后颈流到脊背，接着手指也跟着发抖。他伸出手臂，抚上怪物的额头，像是给一名高烧病人做冰敷似的，给予了对方一些以太。<br/>
“好了，冷静点……”他的手从宛若石膏的侧脸上滑过，只停留了一瞬，就收回了。</p><p>灵光卫的状态多少平稳下来，翅膀垂到两侧，看似羽毛的部分触到地面却撞出了清脆的响动。他的阴茎总算是没有继续乱捅，而是试探性地挪动到上方。爱梅特赛尔克的膝盖和脚踝被绳子捆住了，那过分巨大的玩意腿间顶弄起来，他的呼吸随即乱了套。<br/>
还没几下腿根的皮肤就被磨得通红，绳索引导着双腿进一步夹紧，他的身躯被迫弯折，腰部悬空，在持续的撞击下摇摇晃晃。爱梅特赛尔克下意识地抓上地面，指间残留的体液留下几道痕迹，这野蛮的交合方式让他羞耻难当，却也是好过肉体报废的。硕大的龟头从腰腹一路碾到胸膛，几乎就要撞到脸上，他的性器被压在下面不停摩擦，吐出些透明的前液，未等流下就被抹开，那里逐渐泥泞起来。</p><p>触到体液的绳索兴奋地从内侧予以抚慰，缠上茎身快速套弄，同时挤压起下方饱满的精囊，那可怜的性器在某一次顶撞下颤巍巍地溅出精水。爱梅特赛尔克尽力维持的理智一时间断了片，高潮令他的视野模糊，身体躺在地上不住的痉挛，再次被顶到时他开始发出些声音，介于难受与甜腻之间。</p><p>接下来他的大腿没有被折磨太久，缺乏润滑的抽插让皮肉有了细小的损伤，不至于出血。灵光卫似乎对目前的成果感到满足，他的情况安定下来，光芒汇聚到身上，直到看不见身形。<br/>
又一次的重塑基本上成功了，控制以太来改变外形还是梅特赛尔克为了让怪物适应亚马乌罗提才教授的，目前来看已经没有什么必要，至少对他来说是的，灵光卫的能力和他腿间翘着的东西一样毫无意义。<br/>
这份“无意义”最终只会宣泄到他的身上，不管终末的大地上是否还有其他生灵，爱梅特赛尔克都是光之怪物可以触碰和感受的唯一存在。那是他仅有的，他也如此深切地渴望着。</p><p>灵光卫分开身下男人的腿，没有任何迟疑地挺进他的身体。后者抖得愈发厉害，痛楚刺入钝感的神经，他清醒了一些，从而不得不细致地体验整个过程了。狰狞的硬物无视甬道徒劳的抵拒，强硬而果决地一截截嵌到体内，他的呼吸不再连贯，并很快变得像是抽噎。整根进入以后爱梅特赛尔克晃了晃头，气息虚弱下来，他没有得到半点休息的时间，怪物立刻开始了抽送。</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克险些被顶翻过去，他弓起脊背，扬着头叫出了声，拔高的尾音被喘息切断，他分不出精力去管制不停溢出嗓子的呻吟，只得任其跳到开阔的空间内扩得更开。<br/>
强烈的异物感使他扭动腰胯试图逃离，却被食罪灵死死钳着身体插入到难以想象的深度，羽翼在上方投下阴影，硬质的尾巴摩挲着他的大腿内侧，泛红的皮肤敏感异常，只是轻触都会引起一阵反射性的挣动。</p><p>食罪灵残存的感官远不及人类的那般敏锐，这导致他的动作从头到尾都不会产生什么停顿。对于身处血肉之躯的无影来说，狂风骤雨般的交合所带来的一切都沉重到令他反胃，那物隔着肠道顶的内脏几近错位，紧实的腹部微微隆起，隐约浮现出形状，堆积的窒息感正吞没他。<br/>
承接侵犯的部位无处可逃，被异物搅动拉扯着，得不到一丝主动权。软嫩的肠肉不堪重负，在阴茎插入时本能地推挤，即将分离时却会缩紧挽留，穴口惨兮兮地含着龟头，说不清是期待还是恐惧，爱梅特赛尔克总是矛盾的，对立的情感在他身上寸寸割裂，像积雪砸向燃烧的火盆，摇曳撕扯着的光与影，像他诚实又虚伪，克制却动情。</p><p>食罪灵仿佛要将他从这龟裂处撕开，附着着鳞片的胯部撞在光滑的臀部上，蹂躏的痕迹混合到一起。粗大的阴茎翻搅出少许体液和血丝，沿着臀缝粘滑的淌下，爱梅特赛尔克失去了对下身的控制，抬起手臂攀住身上的怪物，他用手指碾碎触到的空气，试图陷进对方较为柔软的皮肉。痛苦使他尽可能蜷缩起身体，以体力流失作为代价，他不太想使用魔力去治愈伤处，以太的气味只会换来怪物更加疯狂的侵凌。</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克的胸膛剧烈起伏着摄取氧气，还插在乳孔内的软刺配合着抽插的频率，拽起奶头又摁回晕中。软在腿间的性器被强行玩弄到勃起，快感在漫长的交合中把痛楚啃食殆尽，体会到快乐的身体不知廉耻进行迎合，引出拖长的吟叫一声比一声粘腻起来。<br/>
他讨厌人类的适应能力。</p><p>恍惚中爱梅特赛尔克发觉食罪灵恢复了一些体温，那肯定不是下面激烈的热量交换的原因，坠在睫毛上的泪珠随着主人的摇动而跌落，水雾稍稍散去，他看见对方惨白的面容下浅淡的血色，还有未被浑浊笼罩的蓝色虹膜，那双眼凝视过来，对方的神色不再尽是木然，那是苦闷与悲戚交加的，有柔软的情感从中松动崩塌的表情，和最初他爬出光茧，第一次望向无影的样子如出一辙。</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克还听到些奇怪的音节，混乱且破碎，怎么也连不成一句完整的言语，他仅能从里面挑拣出自己的本名，陌生却切实的震动在鼓膜上。这小段插曲不会有下文，他知道即使把耐心拉得再长，以太中和的效果也会止步于此，人类的意识和遥远的记忆一样，埋葬在无尽光芒吞噬的灵魂深处，只是这样存在着罢了。</p><p>此刻灵光卫的动作会仔细起来，原本毫无章法的操弄变得具有目的性，贴近知性生物的交媾方式。阴茎顶向备受冷落的腺体，漂浮在情潮浪尖的身体便迅速沉溺了。气流擦过胀痛的喉咙，无暇吞咽的涎水从舌尖上滑落，沿着嘴角淌到下巴。爱梅特赛尔克抓紧身上的怪物，性器跳动着流出浓稠的浊液，高潮被不停歇的操干延长，几乎是紧接着又掀起一轮，他再使不出什么力气，松开胳膊整个人瘫软在地上，汗水浸湿的发丝柔顺服帖，卷曲的部分低垂着，再掩不住半点不堪。<br/>
他的下身被牢牢按住，将膨大的阴茎严丝合缝地吞进体内，随后大量精液灌入深处，充满逆属性以太的体液喷薄到肠壁上，他哑着嗓子发出些断续的叫声，却是没有再挣扎了。<br/>
紊乱的以太借由射精来发泄，过程持续了许久，直到眼泪和唾液彻底弄脏无影那张精致的脸，在溅满精水的腹部撑起弧线。<br/>
光之怪物没有立刻退出人的身体，低头埋在胸口仍未愈合的伤处上，过了一会，他贴近血痂，留下一个不算冰冷的亲吻。<br/>
爱梅特赛尔克的指尖颤了颤，缓缓侧过头，无声地舔湿了干裂起皮的下唇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>